Family Matters
by Sin2er
Summary: The bond in a Family should be the strongest...but in a world full of disagreements, that bond will be broken...and others will be made LOFC
1. The new piece

First story. I don't know the X-men and any of the universe, I only owe adora and the main idea. This is and unbeta chapter, because I don't have a beta....but I'm open to 'aplication'...lol...no really...I would like to have a betta because English is not my main language and There could be some mistakes..and because of that fact...this probably...has some mistakes...Now on with the story  
  
Professor Xavier sent a telepathical message for all X-men, in which he asked for them to go to his office. As they got inside and took their places in the small office, Xavier noted the different things each one had in their mind in a Saturday morning. Logan, already grouchy for beeing taken away from his morning coffee, growled and sat down in corner couch. Rogue and Bobby , who came after him, rolled their eyes at the wolverine attitude, and sat down in the same couch, talking about the last days of school. Ororo and Scott, entered the office talking about school vacations, and what were they going to do with the kids who were staying at the Institute. Xavier smiled at his X-men, they were doing pretty well after Jean's disappearance. Xavier was especially worried about Scott, but apparently he seemed fine. Of course, Scott was still taken aback, but he was reacting quite well.  
  
"Well, Good Morning everyone..." Xavier said in his usual soothing and peacefull voice.  
  
Ororo smiled and bid the professor good morning. Scott, Rogue and Bobby doing the same thing. Logan, who was in desperate need of coffee looked at the Professor, and only said a very quiet "Morning". Xavier, beeing used to Logan's 'nice' attitude, continued with the reunion.  
  
"I called you all here, because I wanted you to know that there is going to be a visitor this week. She's going to stay a few days, and maybe move here. The older X-men probably know her, or remember her." The Professor smiled a knowing smile.  
  
Ororo who was tying her hair, stopped and looked at the Professor... "She's coming back?!?...Are you sure it's safe?"  
  
Scott looked, through his red shades, at the Professor and added "Why is she coming?? Did He find her?? Is she all right?"  
  
Meanwhile Logan, Bobby and Rogue looked back and forth between the rest of the group, and then looked at each other and shrugging.  
  
Professor waited until Ororo and Scott stopped making questions, and then talked without rush.  
  
"Yes, Ororo, it's safe. No, Scott he didn't found her, yes, she's all right, and to tell you the truth, she asked me if she could stay here. She says that this is where she wants to be, not somewhere half way around the world, with people she doesn't know. And of course I said yes."  
  
Scott and Ororo smiled. Logan, cleared his throat "Not that I care, but who exactly is she?!?!?!?!"  
  
Professor smiled and looked at the new X-men. "Adora Lonson, commly known as Illusia."  
  
Logan tried to asked what her mutation was but he was interrupted by Rogue, who jumped up, already excited by the new person coming to the Mansion. "When will she get here?"  
  
As she said that the door bell rung. "Right now..." said the Professor smiling calmly.  
  
Reviews are Welcomed 


	2. Little old Adora

The X-men, walked to the Mansion's main door and Xavier open it telepathically. Xavier waited for the main gates to open so the visitor could come in. On the professor's left hand was Rogue, excited because the new mutant arrival, Bobby was next to her, waiting with some curiosity for the girls entrance. What was her mutation and why did Ororo and Scott made so many question about her, they seemed worried, were some of the many question he was making himself, they obviously knew her, that was the only thing he was sure of. Ororo and Scott stepped outside walking throught the garden and meeting the girl half way through it.  
  
"Adora...." said Ororo with a kind voice, she looked different, older...of course she looks older it's been five years. She may look older and be older, but she will be allways the little 5 year old who appear in the mansion doorstep with a card in her hand, cold and wet from the rain. The Weather Goddess tried to hide the tears.  
  
The younger girl took the sunglasses hiding her eyes. She looked at Ororo and smiled. "That's me...little, old Adora"  
  
They looked at each other and embraced, tears no longer beeing hidden, emotion nor longer beeing covered behing strong shells  
  
"I missed you..." said Ororo tighting the embrace. She felt the younger girl nod at her neck and heard a muffled 'Yeah..me too'  
  
Scott beeing the leader, he had his emotions under control, but deep inside he was crying. Seeing Adora again made him remember Jean and the time they spent trying to break the shell of the closed up little girl, who the only two things she said was "Bathroom" and "hungry". And now here she is, all grown up. It was like welcoming a son, or daughter in this case, home.  
  
"Hello Adora" he said as the two women broke the hug "How are you?"  
  
The girl looked at Scott and smiled "Peachy...and you ?" he knew she knew about Jean, and he also knew that the 'and you?' was about that matter. He wasn't ready to touch that matter with her. With the other X-men and even Professor it was okay, but her. It was like remembering the past, everything that had happened from her arrival 12 years ago, her departure to England 5 years ago and to Jean's disappearance some time ago. "I'm fine" He looked at her and smiled "Let's go inside the Mansion...the Professor is waiting there for you"  
  
Ororo took one of he suitcases and Scott took another one, and satrted making their way to the main hall of Xavier Institute.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, Logan was in the kitchen, not a bit curious about the girl, just wanting to have in morning coffee at peace, and then hit the danger room so he could hurt another fighting robot.  
  
After Jean disappeared, Logan became more and more distant. He thought about leaving, but for some reason he couldn't leave, he always said to himself that it was because he didn't have to pay for the roof that he sleeps underneath of, or the food he eats every day at exactly 12.00 p.m and 08.00 pm. But when he really thought about the matter he realised that the reason he was really here was because he liked it, he felt like he belong in the Mansion, teaching kids self defense, and making fun of Scott and even getting through the boring meetings in the Professor's office. Althought he would never ever admit it to anyone, deep inside that's what made him stay.  
  
----  
  
In the hall of the Mansion, Rogue turned to the Professor.. "Why is she here? Where is she from?"  
  
Professor looked at Rogue and smiled.  
  
"She is what we can say a sucessfull run away."  
  
"Did she ran away because she was a mutant?" Bobby asked.  
  
When the Professor was about to answer a young lady stepped into the room "Professor!!"  
  
"Adora!" Said the Professor excited "You've grown up, you look different..."  
  
Rogue looked at Adora. The first thing she noted was her eyes, the left one, was forest green and the right, other was a blue grey. She was her heigh, and probably the same weight. Her hair was shoulder length, almost dark brown, with red tips. She was dress with a black dress that reached her middle thigh, and underneath that she wore a white pants, with white boots underneath it.  
  
Rogue smiled and stepped towards the girl "Hello, I'm Marie or Rogue". The girl looked at Rogue and nodded "Hi, I'm Adora or Illusia". They both shook hands and nodded to each.  
  
The Professor looked at the girls and then at Scott and Ororo who were bringing two suitcases inside. Adore looked at them and ran over them smilling "I told you that wasn't necessary...I could have brought them myself"  
  
Scott smiled and dropped the biggest of the two suitcases "Yeah...yeah...We know, but still we just wanted to give you a hand, you must be tired and I didn't want you to make unnecessary efforts" Ororo smiled at Scott and dropped the small suitcase she was carrying. 


End file.
